


Promise Fulfilled

by Kuroya



Series: Warden's Promise [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, ah i love the family fics, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroya/pseuds/Kuroya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shameless post-game story about how Zevran and Riri started a family plus a bonus of Zevran being an over-protective father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strawberries Aren't Meant for Walls

It was somewhat normal for Riri to come home to the sounds of Zevran speaking a mixture of Antivan and Common. The assassin tended to talk to himself when he was alone, mostly out of habit to fill up the space and assure the assassins he was residing with that he was there. The tendency had carried over even now, long after he had stopped living with Rinna and Taliesin, and the Dalish found it reassuring. It was a reminder that his lover was alive and well in the small quarters they were occupying in Antiva while they took care of the Crows.

What was not normal was the fact that Zevran happened to be talking in a rather patronizing tone of voice. And when the warrior came around the corner, the reason was immediately obvious: the rogue was sitting on the table, feeding a small child strawberries from his hand and attempting to coax her to speak. He dropped all attempts, however, when he noticed the Gray Warden in the doorway, and he opened his hand to let the slices find their way into fat fingers. "I can explain," he began, wary of the Dalish's silence.

Riri, however, was leveling an unimpressed look that traveled across the streaks of red juice drying along the wall and on the floor. The ones on the wood looked suspiciously like scuffed-over paw marks. After a moment, the amber eyes found their way to the sheepish Antivan, and a single finger came up to point at the mabari that waved his stubby tail where he was lying on a blanket. "Responsible," he muttered, lifting his finger next to point at the child. "Also responsible."

"Not responsible?" Zevran attempted with a charming smile, already reaching for another strawberry before the girl in the chair could fuss.

" _Definitely_ responsible," Riri replied instead before lowering his hand and padding over, careful to pick his way over the stains. He never could manage to stay angry at Zevran for very long, even in this heat, and all things considered, he knew he could have come back to far worse than a child eating strawberries and juice spattered about the walls. He pressed a kiss to the assassin's temple, vaguely surprised when the smaller elf didn't try to turn and capture his lips with his own, but a smile did come across as the assassin carefully sliced the strawberry into pieces for the girl. "Now tell me, where did you pick up the little lady?"

The rogue chuckled softly. "I know when we talked of children, _mi cielo_ , we had not intended on one so soon," he murmured, presenting the last of the fruit to the girl before turning to press a kiss to the Gray Warden. It had taken quite a while, but the Dalish no longer blushed at kisses anymore, something Zevran hadn't realized he'd missed until it was gone, although it was rather endearing that the larger elf finally felt comfortable enough with being kissed that it was not a cause for momentary alarm anymore. " _Braska, mi amor_ , she was my daughter and they would have sold her if I had not taken her."

Amber eyes flickered between the pair, taking in their similar facial structures, although the girl had jet black hair, growing out. If it had been before the Blight had ended, Riri might have taken it as a hint that he was unwanted, but with the air cleared between them, he knew Zevran wouldn't leave him. The assassin was nothing if not sincere in his affections. Not to mention that the Warden himself had... his own child that he vaguely mourned. So rather than hide behind his hair, he reached out with one hand, smiling softly when the girl didn't hesitate to take his fingers into her own. "I suppose Alistair will be delighted. He did complain of wanting to be an uncle the last time he visited." When her arms came up, he thought nothing of lifting her into his grasp, settling her against his hip without hesitating despite the weapons so easily within her reach. "What's your name?" he asked her gently.

The little girl hid her face in his white hair, shy now that she'd been picked up by the man who had seemed so close with her father, and her shift was enough for the Gray Warden to see the tip of a single pointed ear before it was hidden again. For a moment, he wondered if she was Rinna's before he dismissed it.

Zevran coughed, playing innocent. "She doesn't talk much yet, _querido_ , or so the women told me. She was never given a name either, merely called 'girl' when they wanted her." Riri leveled a look at his lover, but when the assassin didn't break the casual way he avoided the glance while gathering up the remains of the strawberries, he sighed softly, nearly missing the next thing that came out of his lover's mouth. "She seemed to like Tamara when I used it, so perhaps we could make do with that, hmm?"

The warrior's head whipped up quickly, surprise coloring his face. They had both admitted wanting children eventually, when they were certain life would be calm enough to try raising one, and they had settled upon naming a girl Rinna and a boy Tamlen. That Zevran had opted to honor the memory of the fallen Dalish... it warmed something inside of his heart, melting down what little hadn't already been claimed by the Antivan.

Gently setting the girl down and trusting Terrivan to keep an eye on her for a few moments, he turned the assassin's chin enough to press a kiss to his lips. "Thank you," he whispered, his thumb stroking the cheek without the swirls of ink, though both men whipped their heads around at a clatter.

Tamara sat on the ground, eyes wide and surrounded by a pile of glass shards while she clung to Terrivan, the mabari keeping her from moving onto the sharp edges from the broken poison vial that had fallen from the counter. And as Zevran knelt down to scoop up the girl, who was still not crying in spite of the ordeal, Riri let out a sigh as Terrivan followed the pair into the bedroom to get her cleaned up. He'd been abandoned to clean up, as per usual, and he shook his head even as he went looking for a rag.

He was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi amor - my love  
> querido - darling


	2. Bonus: Traps Aren't Meant for Mornings

It was three in the morning when Riri awoke to a cold bed and clattering from the hallway. Groaning softly, the elf contemplated rolling over before a sound that was suspiciously similar to metal against metal tempted him out of bed. He tossed the covers over Terrivan's back, hiding a yawn behind a hand even as he gave the aging mabari a pat on the head. Things had been quiet in Soldier's Peak, all things considered, bar the occasional letter from Alistair asking for help, but he knew that could all change in a moment if it had to. War had touched upon Ferelden before, and although the Gray Wardens would stand with the ruling class this time, the elf was still aware of how precarious the situation was as the nation recovered from a Blight, particularly given that Alistair had begun giving more rights to elves and other races. Never let it be said that the man couldn't open his eyes when presented with a reason to.

Following the sounds, Riri came across Zevran in the middle of the hallway setting up a trap, not the first if the sounds had been anything to go by. "Zevran," he murmured, hiding a yawn and padding to wrap his lover in his arms, nuzzling sleepily into the blond hair. "It's not yet dawn. Why are you making traps like we are back in the Blight?"

"We have a daughter, _amor_." The assassin sounded vaguely pained, and it was only by the best of his ability that the Dalish restrained a snort at the reply that was clearly an attempt at asking for help.

"Yes, love," Riri replied patiently, pressing a kiss under one of his lover's ears. "Tamara has lived with us for three years now." The five year old who had recently celebrated her nameday was precocious, quick, having blossomed under the guidance of her dad and her papa. The fear of her being mute had long since been replaced with the fear of her never being quiet, and she was a force to be reckoned with Warden's Keep, always getting her way whether it was the last slice of bread from a table of Warden recruits or piggyback rides from her "Uncle Alistair" when the human would visit. She was the apple of her parents' eyes, and that was no more likely to change than her ears.

"We have a daughter and the men will take advantage of her or she will be used as collateral to get to us, _mi cielo_ , and I won't stand for that! I am her Papa and that means-"

Riri did laugh this time, cutting the rant off with a gentle kiss. Zevran sometimes did have horrible timing, but the realization of exactly what their future would entail - chasing off men from the beautiful dark-haired girl they were raising - was not something he particularly wanted to deal with so early. They had the rest of their lives to worry about what sort of fools would be arrogant to think themselves worthy of Tamara or what sort of trouble the girl could get herself into with and without their names to lend a helping hand. "Zev, she is nicely curled up in her blankets near the top of a keep full of Gray Wardens who would gladly give their lives to see her safe. If there is any man who would want to take advantage of her, they would have to commendably dedicated to her to sneak in tonight. I would say that no one would harm her given that we are her parents, but given some of the company we have encountered, I will instead offer you that I would be highly surprised if there was anyone currently in the country willing to risk the wrath of the Hero of Fereldan and his dashing lover if they harm her in the hours between now and breakfast."

The Antivan warred a moment longer before, with a kiss to his cheek, he gave in, setting down the metal shard and turning to meet his lips to his lover's. "Fine, I will come back to bed with you, _amor_ ," he murmured, allowing himself to be led back towards the room they shared, "but we are writing to Alistair for a mabari on the morrow."

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amor - love  
> mi cielo - my sky/heaven


End file.
